Silence The Ringing
by PrincessDiMimi
Summary: For Tonesticpilot's contest! When the spheres ring, Hell breaks lose across the Smash Realm. The Brawlers must learn to protect one another in a time of desperation...but will their endeavors all be in vain?
1. The Beginning of the End

_**A/N: My last minute entry for The Armageddon of 2012 Contest! Read and enjoy! There will (hopefully) be more chapters to come before the deadline! R&R!**_

* * *

><p>The spheres of light bounce around in the cage with energized force while wildly clanging into each other that cause bright flashes of rainbow colored, hypnotic light. Each time they touched, they made a beautiful ringing noise. Their power is manifestly obvious. A tall pale man dressed in a white suit and a single white glove stands over the container. He smiles, as his dark hair falls over his gray eyes.<p>

"It is time."

* * *

><p>A small boy, not much older than 8 years old was sitting outside on a bench in front of a grand castle. He held his small stuffed bear close to him, and looked up at the sky. Clouds began to darken, overcasting the sky with rays of darkness. An ominous air caused the young child to shudder. He knew evil when t was in the air.<p>

"Lucas?" a soft, light voice called. It was a tall princess arrayed in shades of pinks, looking as gentle as a sweet primrose on a spring morning. The small blonde headed boy looked up, his blue eyes soft and pure.

"Something's happening. I can feel it." He whispered, as he clutched onto the teddy bear with fear. She blinked and grabbed his hand with her white gloved hand. He held onto her and followed her inside. She turned on the television in the Grand Hall and gave him the remote. The clock rang, and it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon exactly. It was New Year's Day, and the beautiful chestnut grandfather clock rang strong and clear.

"You sit and relax, I'll find out what's going on dearie." She said, as she ambled off to see if she could figure out why the sky seemed to look so strange. Lucas clicked on the television, and became shocked at what he saw.

"_We don't know where these orbs came from, or who they were made by, but we know that they are a major problem. There have already been 3 tsunamis, 4 earthquakes, and it seems that one volcano has awakened in the past 24 hours. Natural disasters seem to follow anywhere these orbs come, and they seem to be incredibly powerful. More to come at 8." _

"Miss Princess Peach ma'am?" he said quietly. She walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. She sighed as she turned off the TV. He spoke again quietly.

"Why are the Smash Balls attacking the world?"

* * *

><p>Marth swung his sword towards Ike, missing him by an inch. Ike ducked and swung Falchion towards his blue haired opponent. Their swords clashed and clanged, the strong metals ringing out into the field, as they practice their sword fighting abilities on each other. They were evenly matched, as they were pretty much all their lives. The two swordsmen, breathed heavily, and grinned at each other.<p>

"You're improving." Ike chuckled, his slightly smoldered cape brushing against the ground. He turned up his nose at his sparring partner with mock disgust and scoffed. Marth nodded haughtily.

"You're improving as well, it's quite obvious." He nodded again with a snooty look, but began laughing heartily at their lighthearted jokes. Ike and Marth had become close ever since the Smash Tournament had begun, and they were now almost equally matched. A lean, curvy blonde walked over and eyed the two boys with annoyance.

"Would you two ever grow up?" she rolled her eyes, but smirking at Marth's reaction. He grabbed her hand delicately and kissed it, bowing with his princely attitude.

"Our apologies, _your majesty._" He snickered and held her pale scarred hands in his slightly too long. She pulled away and her icy blue eyes glossed over with a touch of admiration. She looked down.

"There's uh...trouble around this realm or whatever…and uh...yeah you guys should check it out…and uh…yeah, I'll catch you on the flipside." She strutted off in an awkward sort of way, and Marth shrugged. Ike raised his eyebrows at Marth.

"So you and Sam-"

"No. Samus isn't the type of woman that would go for me. She's too…too…"

"She's too what?" Ike glared at Marth, irritated with his indecisiveness.

"I don't know, she's Samus, we've been friends forever, and she's just too…"

"Marth, what are you trying to say? Too what?" Ike narrowed his eyes at Marth. Samus was beautiful, smart, calculating, and was a very good fighter. Ike didn't think she had any flaws. He asked again.

"What's wrong with Samus?" Ike asked, wanting to know the answer. Marth looked down and picked up his sword, attaching it to his waist. He pressed his warm fingers to the steel of his sword. It reminded him of her.

"She's too cold."

* * *

><p>"Nine-hundred-ninety seven…"<p>

"Nine-hundred-ninety eight…"

"Nine hundred-ninety nine…"

"A thousand!" Nana giggled, as she shook the jar rapidly. The jar was full of small brown coins that she had collected from the real world, a realm she was not used to. Popo smiled at her.

"What are we gonna buy with ALL THAT CASH?" he said excitedly, reaching for the jar. Nana snatched it from him.

"I'm gonna buy a million new dollies!" she grinned, her eyes lighting up with glee. Popo clearly disagreed with her decision.

"No way, I'm buying a million race cars!" he glared at her, challenging her to say another word.

"Dollies!"

"Racecars!"

"Dollies!"

"Racecars!"

"Shut it you twits! You're not getting any wretched little playthings," he growled at Nana, "and you aren't getting any little wastes of plastic!" he glared at Popo. " We're going to the store, we're getting a bag full of candy, and you're both going to SHUT UP!" he fumed, fire literally burning in his stomach. The two ice climbers feared the Koopa King, so they simply nodded and shut their mouths.

"Good." He spit out a fireball, and led the kids outside. He looked up seeing the dark clouds, and felt the evil in the air. He was the evil king of Koopas; of course he would know what evil felt like. Well… at least he thought he did. He made a note to himself to figure out who was making an evil plot this time so he could get in on it too! He nodded to himself at his mental genius. The little girl in pink distracted him from his gratitude for himself.

"I can't wait to get a lollipop." Nana smiled.

"And I can't wait to get some chocolate." Popo grinned. Nana glared at him.

"No way, we can only get one kind of candy!" she yelled.

"Then we're getting chocolate!"

"NO! We're getting lollip-"

Bowser roared ferociously and the two young ones did not say another word the entire walk there. He sighed.

"Master Hand is lucky that I want to stay in the competition, or there'd be no way I'd babysit these brats. I hate kids." He thought to himself with a grumbly tone, as he led the little ones to the candy store. But something was amiss, and even Bowser knew in his mind it was something immense. Something that he wasn't even sure that he could handle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So this is what I've got so far, I plan on writing a chapter or two for this to finish it up. I just saw this contest the other day, but I REALLY want to enter it. SO I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I will see you in the next chapter! Farewell! Ciao! ~**_

_**Princess DiMimi **_


	2. I Won't Leave You, I'll Go Too

**A/N: Prepare yourself for absolute chaos.**

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled over head, and the lights flashed on and off in the castle. The lights shut off with a deafening clap of thunder.<p>

"Princess…" Lucas mumbled. He placed his teddy bear down on the couch delicately. Peach looked around in horror as the ground shook and the supposed shatterproof windows shattered into a million shards all over the room. Lucas began sobbing, and Peach covers Lucas with her body to protect him from the debris that whirlwinds around them in a fierce eye for destruction. An eerie chiming sound rings through the castle and for a moment all the wind stops.

"Lucas, we need to get out of here immediately." She whispered over the sound of the ringing. Lucas nods as he runs ahead of Peach. She lifts her dress as she dashes out behind him. The castle explodes into a blast of fireworks, as the frenzy begins all over again. The Smash Balls send wild violent rays towards the castle, turning it into a large pile of rubble, killing anyone who wasn't smart enough to get out. A light show filled with an array of greens, blue, and other varieties of colors splashed across the sky as the black energy balls create chaos, and destroy the land. The winds begin to stir, and the clouds become even darker, filling with heavy rain. The winds begin to rage and a deafening thunder roars through the sky. Lucas trembles as he struggles to run.

"Miss Peach I forgot Mr. Teddy at the castle! We have to go back! We have to!" He tugged on her dress in desperation. Peach shook her head with anxiousness.

"We can't, Lucas. It's too dangerous for us, but Mr. Teddy will be just fine." She said as she kept running ahead. Lucas stood there, frozen with sadness and finally made his decision. He would save his beloved friend. He dashed back towards the rubble heap, and the Smash Balls picked up on his heat signature. They swarmed towards him, blasting at him with a violent heart stopping ray. He could hardly see, it was dark, and the winds were blowing with a ferocity that had never been experienced in the Mushroom Kingdom. Lucas heard Peach's cries faintly in the distance but it was no use now. He fumbled through the rocks, and pieces of what used to be Princess Peach's glorious castle. But all of that was gone now. The symbol of the Mushroom Kingdom had fallen. He frantically pulled away a piece of glass, something that was probably part of a stairwell, and what looked like a pink couch. He found nothing. He turned around, his heart racing. He had come all this way to find nothing. He looked around, his eyes darting and scanning the area. His teddy bear stared at him from underneath one of the castle pillars.

"Mr. Teddy!" he cried. He ran over and swiftly began pulling and yanking on the arm of his darling stuffed toy. His tears blinded him as he tugged and heaved on the toy. A shrill voice came up behind him frantically. He also heard a strange chiming, but he knew the bell tower was destroyed…

It was the Smash Balls clanging.

"Lucas, run! It's all a trap! They want us dead! Run! Ple—"she sharply inhaled as she fell to the ground. Lucas turned in horror. Peach lay still, her eyes shut, her face etched with desperation. Lucas began to sob, as he fell to his knees. His tears dropped on her still, lifeless face, and he felt the guilt of what he had done. His teddy bear rolled out from under the pillar, it's comatose gaze never changing. The eerie song chimed once more, and as he looked up through his tears, he saw a ray of light shooting right towards him. He clutched onto his bear, as he knew that this was the end. His short life was spent fighting monsters too big for his size, baddies he thought he'd never beat, and terrains he thought he would never overcome. He had thrown himself and the Princess into an inevitable death sentence, and this time he wouldn't come out alive.

"I'll meet you there, Princess." He whispered, laying his head on her chest lightly, and feeling the sharp quick pain of the energy blast. His blue eyes paled slowly and they shut, as he joined the princess in the world beyond.

Two clangs were ringed among the Smash Balls.

Two Smashers Dead.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm in a frenzy to get these chapters finished. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up sooner or later!


	3. I'll Protect You

A/N: 3rd chapter. Only a little time left, folks. Enough chitter chatter. It's time for a spiral into destruction!

Bowser sat comfortably in his huge spiky velvet chair. He closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep. It had been a long day after all. Popo and Nana had run off somewhere bothering the guards after they got some candy. They were hyper, full of sugar, and completely out of control. Bowser stopped chasing them after a few hours and simply let them calm themselves down. A Koopatrol walked in and dropped the sleeping children on the ground in front of the throne.

"Small culprits apprehended, Your Nastiness!" he saluted. Bowser nodded.

"Well done, my grimy little underling. Tell them you get an extra helping of gruel for lunch today!" he nodded triumphantly. The Koopatrol's eyes lit up with surprise.

"A whole extra tablespoon? How kind of you sire!" the Koopatrol gleamed, walking out of the room giddily, excited to have a little more food to eat.

Bowser sighed and puffed out a cloud of smoke. The kids were more trouble than they were worth. He looked down at them on the floor, their eyes closed. They were finally quiet, and had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Bowser closed his eyes, finally getting some peace and quiet. He began to doze off, dreaming of capturing a certain pink princess. He thought of her, and suddenly something in the pit of his stomach told him something was wrong.

"Koopatrool Koopsy!" he roared at one of the guards. The young minion skittered over, knees buckling.

"Y-yes Sire?" he mumbled.

"Where are the troops we sent in to the Mushroom Kingdom to capture the princess?" he growled. The young minion trembled.

"Sire I have no idea at all… we could page them…" he said meekly. Bowser roared.

"THEN DO SO AT ONCE!" The Koopatrol fumbled with the big screen's controls and typed in the number of his fellow minions. It rang for a while, and finally it clicked on. Bowser was horrified at the scene he saw. The beautiful land of the Mushroom Kingdom had been torn to shreds, the bright colors ripped from the scenery, and all was in deep ominous shades of black, grey, and white. There was no sign of life, and this scene scared Bowser. He knew there was something wrong. He saw a flash of a pink dress on the ground and his heart dropped.

"Zoom in to that area right there!" he roared as he pointed to the spot where the pale dirtied dress lied.

As soon as he pointed, the ground began to rumble and the castle began to break off, as it was incredibly weak. He pushed the koopatrol out of the way. The children began to wake and stirred in their sleep.

"Bowser?" they both blinked awake.

"There's no time, you brats, we have to get out of here! NOW!" he roared, as he swooped them into his small travel sized boat. A strange clanging was heard as he looked up.

The Smash Balls?

"What the…" he mumbled, as the Smash Balls began shooting violent strikes of light towards him and the kids. They began to scream in terror.

"Bowser! Help us!" they began to flail. Bowser knew they couldn't stay here, as the Smash Balls destroyed the entire castle and the ground began to shake. The boat lifted off the ground, as a huge crack opened in the earth below, swallowing at least a hundred of his minions.

"Let's go, you fool!" he yelled at the guard driving the ship. They zoomed through the air, but the Smash Balls were too fast. They began shooting towards the two little Ice Climbers. As they began to try and dodge them, Popo got shot in the arm by a ray of light, searing his arm. Nana blocked one, getting shot right on her shoulder.

"Stop!" Bowser roared at the Smash Balls, but to no avail. He blocked the rays of light from the kids, and all 3 Smash Balls shot him at once, shattering his shell and piercing his heart. He fell to the ground; the mighty beast had fallen in an act of kindness, the last way anyone would have imagined him to die.

Popo stood in front of Nana, and he knew that he stood no chance against the spheres of destruction. She held his hand and planted a kiss on her brother's cheek. In an instant they both were gone from the world, their life stolen from them. 5 clangs were rang out into the sky.

5 smashers dead.


	4. The End is Only The Beginning

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter. Please drop me a review or two, I need to know if I should keep writing Smash stories, I'd really like some feedback!**

* * *

><p>News about the killings of everyone has spread all across the Smash World. Mario, Sonic, Link, and every other Smasher...dead. The spheres had taken out every single one of them, young and old, in every dimension. There seemed to be no escape from the reapers of destruction. Marth and Ike had been in hiding for the past 6 weeks, trying to protect themselves from their inevitable death. They had been waiting for so long for a sign that there was someone else alive out there who could help them. But there was no sign of hope.<p>

Ike turned to Marth and sighs.

"We need to find the other Smashers, it's our only chance of surviving this." Marth turned and became enraged.

"Other Smashers? There are hardly any Smashers left in the world! We're probably the last ones in existance Ike! I haven't heard from Samus either." he slowly realized this. He never got to tell her how he felt. She never knew his true feelings, and suddenly he felt it was his duty to find her, because he knew that there was no way she was gone.

She was a survivor, she knew how to live through the impossible. Maybe it was simply an illusion, but he heard his name whispered through the trees.

_"Marth..."_

He turned and ran towards the Smash Castle near the forest, pushing through the brush, searching for Samus. The clouds over head were a tell-tale sign that it was over for him. The rumbling in the earth, the lightning in the sky, all signs of an oncoming attack. He had witnessed the death of his friends, and he had watched them all begin and end in the same way. He heard Ike screaming in the distance, but he didn't care. He just needed to find Samus. He needed to know she was okay. Her voice was not an illusion. She wasn't an illusion.

"SAMUS!" he screamed through the forest. His voice echoed. He screamed her name countless amounts of times, begging for her to answer him.

"Samus?" The halls of the Smash Castle were eerily quiet. Ike slams through the door.

"What the hell are you thinking? You gave off our position! The Smash Balls are sure to find us now! What is wrong with you?" Ike slams the doors open. Marth sighs as he slumps onto the ground.

"She's not here." he sighs.

"Marth, I've already told you, we're the last ones. We have to stick together, we're all we have left." Ike put his hand on his shoulder.

"Marth?" a light icy voice whispers, and he sees her blonde hair swing around the corner. She dashes over to him and leans over to him. Her suit is in tatters, and her face is pale with weary times.

"Are you okay Marth? Marth?" she repeats his name, shaking him. He seems to be in an eerie trance, and it seems he had fallen at the worse moment possible. Lately Marth had fallen into strange dazes, spacing out as the deaths of his friends flashed through his mind.

The Smash Balls crash through the windows, and align in a straight line, and suddenly the earth begins to shake. Ike unsheathes his sword.

"Snap out of it or I'll slit your throat, Marth! Snap out of it!" he roars, the stress of the situation becoming an overload for the usually calm Ike. Marth blinks, and his expression softens. He had just recalled the death of Zelda. She had always told Marth that in his final hour if he could do nothing more, then he should pour his heart out, and let someone know that he loved them. Marth took Samus' hand into his.

"Samus I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I wish we had more time but—" Then she pulls him in for a kiss, and he is surprised her lips are warm.

"You-" he begins, but she hushes him as the Smash Balls began to ravage the castle. The ground opens up, an abyss forming inside of the castle. Various cracks form, spreading out like vines of a poisonous plant.

They begin jumping over the cracks, and Samus's foot slips, and she hangs on the edge. Marth grabs her hand. His breath hitches, he can't lose her now, not like this.

"I won't let you go! Please hang on!" he begs her, as he holds onto her for dear life. His strong hands begin to pull her up. Their blue eyes connect, and hers widen as they feel a shock of energy shudder through them, and a man dressed in all white pushes them in.

"NO!" Ike yells, in pain as his best friend is pushed into the ground, never to be seen again. Samus' shrill voice echoes through the chaos, never to be heard again. Ike pulls out his sword, and thrusts it towards the man. He cannot see him, as he is blinded by his tears of anger.

"Who are you, and why are you doing this?" he snarls, but gasps when he realizes it was someone he had trusted and admired.

Master Hand.

"All good things must come to an end, my good knight Ike." he smiles, his grey eyes flashing with a sick glee, and snaps his fingers.

"Finish him."

The Smash Balls align around Ike, and he falls to the ground, beaten.

"You betrayed us. All of us." Ike whispers in pain. Master Hand cackles.

"It's over, what's done is done. Go. Rid the world of the final Smasher. They'll never play their games again." he smiles wickedly. The Smash Balls clang and shoot a blinding attack towards Ike, and he yells in pain, and then he falls silent. A pool of crimson forms around him, and the sick master dips his white gloved hand, staining it with the vile.

A song that contained exactly 44 odd rings and chimes rang. It contained the sorrow of all the lost Smashers. They died fighting for their world, and none of them came out alive.

It seemed that this was the end.

* * *

><p>All is dark. There is a silence all across the universe. There is only one. And that is the Master Hand. The Smash Balls chime in harmony, playing a desolate and frighteningly beautiful tune. He lays the characters out on a chessboard, smiling with a sinful smile. The spheres ring once, twice, and they continue to play their song.<p>

"Silence. Your Master speaks." He moves the piece in the shape of a glove. He murmurs to himself.

"Checkmate. Now hush, my sweet bells. I would like to enjoy the silence of the universe just a little longer…" they continue to ring in a frosty tone.

"Hush…hush…" the strange song continues to play, ignoring his commands.

"I DEMAND SILENCE!" and Master Hand throws his hands up in fury, screaming at the top of his lungs. He clenches his eyes, his blood racing. When he opens them, he finds himself in a strange place.

His bedroom.

"Master?" a Toad walks in with a plate of tea. The other Smashers peer around the corner, curious to hear what the racket was.

"That's the last time I ever want to hear ringing." he murmurs, realizing he had experienced a nightmare like no other. And with a beautiful irony, the clock strikes, ringing. It is 12am, and it is New Year's Day, 2012.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A delightful plot twist don't you think? Well that was my entry for Tonesticpilot's contest, I hope you all enjoyed reading! Drop me a review, some words of criticism or praise. Thank you all for reading, it was a pleasure having you! And now it is time for us to part...for now. **

**Ciao!**


End file.
